


Смотри и жди

by Kollega



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dominatrix!Donna, F/F, Femdom, Multi, Orgasm Control, Strap-Ons, Voyeurism, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 09:38:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10409232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: Донна трахает Марту в задницу, пока Джек за этим наблюдает.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Watching and Waiting](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/278796) by anonymous. 



Джек еще ни разу не видел Донну такой прекрасной. И такой властной. Высокие сапоги, туго затянутый корсет, высоко поднявший и без того великолепные обнаженные груди, а самое главное — до крайности толстый страпон, торчащий из ее паха. Походка Донны была сексуальной, практически мужественной, и Джек знал: это потому, что у страпона есть внутреннее дилдо, глубоко погруженное в ее влагалище. Когда она начнет трахаться, то прочувствует каждый толчок.

Глаза Марты как зачарованные следили за Донной; та медленно провела по страпону рукой вверх-вниз, смазывая его лубрикантом, качнула искусственной мошонкой — разбухшей, наполненной кремом.

— Потрясающе, правда? — спросила Донна. — И все это для тебя, Марта. Все, что нужно — это нагнуться пониже и показать мне, как сильно тебе этого хочется.

Дополнительных приглашений Марте не понадобилось. Джек качнулся на стуле, чтобы лучше видеть, а она развернулась и, раздвинув ноги и призывно приподняв зад, перегнулась через стол. Донна задрала Марте юбку, обнажив красивые ягодицы, и сдернула кружевные трусики вниз, до колен.

— Ну надо же! — заметила она. — Трусики-то насквозь мокрые! Кажется, эта похотливая шлюшка ждет не дождется, когда ее хорошенько выебут.

Донна неожиданно сунула несколько пальцев между обнаженных губ Марты и пошевелила ими; Марта вскрикнула от удовольствия.

— О да, она мокрая и абсолютно готовая. Но не слишком ли все просто? — Скользкие пальцы Донны вынырнули из влагалища и начали поглаживать промежность. — Может, стоило бы попробовать что-нибудь смелое. Что-нибудь необычное. Что скажешь, Марта?

Та зарумянилась и вздрогнула: пальцы Донны нащупали плотные складки ануса и начали исследовать их. Джек мог точно сказать: после анальной стимуляции Марта застонала даже громче и требовательней, а ее киска увлажнилась еще сильнее.

Донна сделала вид, как трудно ей принять решение.

— Хм-м-м, как думаешь, Джек? В жопу или в пизду? Что тебе больше нравится?

Марта повернула голову и посмотрела на него с такой мольбой, что сразу стало ясно, куда именно она хочет, чтобы Донна ее трахнула.

— Ого, — выдохнул Джек. — Определенно, анал.

Его собственный член рвался из штанов наружу, но Джек постарался побороть желание немедленно довести себя до разрядки и рассердить этим Донну.

— Отличный выбор! — сказала Донна и, убедившись, что Джеку все хорошо видно, нацелила конец страпона прямо в нужную точку — так, что его круглая головка толкнулась прямо Марте в анус. Марта заметно задрожала от удовольствия и потерлась задом о готовый вторгнуться член, отчаянно желая, чтобы он заполнил ее целиком.

— Вот это мне нравится, — с признательностью сообщила Донна. — Девчонка, которая любит, чтобы стучались в ее заднюю дверь. Твоя задница ведь знакома с такими длинными и толстыми членами?

— Боже, да, — выдохнула Марта. Головка страпона неумолимо терлась о ее сфинктер, поддразнивая и растягивая его. — Это любимая дырочка Тома. Ему нравится, что она тугая, и грязная, и... о-о-ох, так неправильно меня в нее трахать.

— О, да он прав, — сказала Донна. — Это грязно и неправильно, но так неебически сексуально.

Она грубо толкнулась бедрами вперед, тугой анус Марты, непристойно хлюпнув, наконец-то сдался, и округлая головка дилдо скользнула внутрь. Марта застонала, задыхаясь, пока Донна уверенно проталкивала страпон внутрь вплоть до самого основания. И не останавливалась, пока не ввела его на всю выдающуюся длину, а потом замерла, поглаживая живот Марты, чтобы та привыкла к сладкому чувству заполненности.

Джека так сильно завело зрелище ануса Марты, растянутого вокруг толстого основания члена, что он не сумел удержаться и сунул руку в штаны — ради небольшой разрядки, — но Донна бросила на него суровый взгляд.

— Ну-ну, Джек! — пригрозила она. — Не расстегивать, слышишь? Кончишь в штаны, как хороший мальчик, или очередь на еблю так до тебя и не дойдет.

Джек расстроено застонал, но продолжил поглаживать напряженный, торчащий вперед член сквозь плотную ткань брюк.

Донна наконец задвигала бедрами всерьез, поначалу трахая Марту в зад медленно, но чем дальше, тем быстрее и глубже. Каждый раз, когда член Донны вколачивался внутрь, Марта хрипло вздыхала. Его толстый ствол растягивал ее анус, яйца похлопывали по чувствительным половым губам, а клитор, до которого никому не было дела, пульсируя, терся о столешницу.

— Блядь, Донна! — выкрикнула Марта. — Я хочу кончить. Я ужасно хочу кончить!

— Давай, Марта, кончи для меня, — выдохнула Донна, и та застонала. Ее анус запульсировал и обреченно сжался вокруг дилдо. Крем, скрывавшийся в резиновой мошонке, сильными, мощными толчками выстрелил прямо Марте в задницу, но Донна продолжала трахать ее, затерявшись в агонии собственного сильнейшего оргазма. Хватило одного вида белых кремовых струек, сочившихся из ануса Марты, пока член Донны толкался внутрь — и Джек скользнул за грань. Он выпустил весь заряд прямо в брюки, как и приказывала Донна.

Когда Марта наконец выдохнула и последняя дрожь ее разрядки сошла на нет, Донна медленно вытащила член, потом нежно погладила ее дрожащий, растянутый анус — чтобы тот снова сжался и закрылся.

— Хочу, чтобы из твоей задницы текло целый день, — сказала Донна Марте. — И чтобы ты каждый раз вспоминала о моем члене и о том, как он может выебать тебя в любую из дырок, в любой момент, когда мне захочется.

Она нежно поцеловала Марту и повернулась к Джеку. Он продемонстрировал ей расползающееся, мокрое пятно от спермы на брюках, и Донна одобрительно кивнула.

— Хороший мальчик, — мурлыкнула она. — А теперь снимай эти грязные штаны и ложись на стол. Давай-ка поглядим, сумеешь ли ты кончить еще раз, прежде чем смогу я...


End file.
